Human Target: The Russian Revenge Plot
by nova87
Summary: This story takes place during season 1 of Human Target as Chance and his partners try to prevent a revenge plot against FBI Agent Emma Barnes for the Russian Embassy incident.
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday morning started like a normal work day for Winston he arrived at the office at quarter to nine. He was feeling good today their last client had actually paid them this time unlike so of the charity work that his partner Chance likes doing. He keeps telling Chance that it takes revenue to run a business, but Chance still trying to find redemption for his past life sins. Guerrero walks in almost on Winston heels.

"Dudes I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean you think. Either we have a problem or we don't." Winston says, "We are not in the business of thinking we have a problem."

Guerrero just looks at Winston and says "Ok dude we have a problem. Is that better?"

"Guerrero what do you have?" Chance asked as he jumps up from his seat.

"You remember that Russian Embassy business awhile back with agent whats her name that help us."

"You mean Emma?" Chance replies.

"I think he means Special FBI Agent Emma Barnes." Winston says.

"Yep dude her. Word is out on the street that the Russians are looking for payback for what happen to that head of security guy."

"Raven shot Volkov and he shot Raven back. There is no payback, they killed each other." Winston said.

"Dude that's not the official word, that FBI Agent's reports have holes in it because she had no witnesses, so the word is Volkov brother is looking to get her for his brother's death."

"Guys we have to find Emma and protect her until we can find Volkov's brother." Chance says.

"You forget one thing, Emma is already looking for you trying to tie you into the whole Embassy affair." Said Winston.

"Ok, well we will just have to be careful and convince her that she needs me."

"Needs you? You mean that she needs us to protect her?"

"That's what I said." Replies Chance with a smirk on his face.

Downtown is busier than normal today with the arrival of the Prince of Balto, a now independent country that once was under the rule of the Soviet Union. Since the prince's plane had landed security has been tighter around him than the President. There had been multiple threats against his life now that his small country is free. Threats from outside and inside his own government has materialized as the young prince is coming to terms that there is a large price for freedom and people do not accept change very well. In the back seat of an armored car sitting with him is the Deputy Director of the West Coast Division of the CIA and on loan from the FBI Special Agent Emma Barnes.

"I appreciate your kindness and attention but I do not think this all this security is needed." Said Prince Danube.

"Prince Danube I assure you it is very necessary with the amounts of threats we have received during your visit here." Replied Deputy Director Morgan.

"I know you mean well but I am sure my personal bodyguards are capable of handling anything that comes up."

"Sir under normal circumstances that might be true, but we are not sure where this threat is originated from."

"Excuse me Prince my name is Special Agent Emma Barnes and I have some experience dealing with Russia spies and I will not leave your side until this crisis is over."

Before the prince can response an explosion rocks the car and sends it into a parked truck. Agent Barnes asked the prince and the deputy director if they were all right. Then she checked the driver he was dead, one of the prince bodyguards stagger out of the car, and he is cut down by a bullet in front of Agent Barnes as she yells back at the prince to stay down. There are two mask men advancing on the down car, keeping Barnes pen down in a crossfire. She tries to sneak a peek at the attackers but is almost shot for her efforts. The two men are almost on top of her position and she wonders where is her backup. Then she hears two gunshots from a different caliber firearm than her attackers were using. She slowly stands up and sees both gunmen on the ground. She turns and sees a single individual walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Of all the places to see you again this would be the last place I expected Christopher Chance to show up again."


	2. Human Target: Pawns

Agents hurried and rush Prince Danube away from the scene of mayhem, and confusion. Deputy Director Morgan was still on the phone giving his field report. Local police were playing crowd control keeping the public at a safe distance as the CIA did their work and try to identify the two gunmen. Inside of the Mom Berry's Coffee and Tea Shop, Special Agent Emma Barnes was debriefing her superiors on the situation. The two men at the front counter drinking tea and watching Emma on the phone were Winston and Chance.

"What do you think she is telling them?" Winston asks.

"You know your typical how the day was saved speech." Chance replies.

"Do you think that she mentioned you in that speech? "

"I doubt that she says anything about me, they would reassign her if she mentions her ghost partner from the embassy showed up."

Agent Barnes hangs up the cellphone stops and talks to a couple of her agents before walking over to them.

"Mr. Chance so nice of you to show back up when you did."

"You know me like a bad penny I keep coming back."

"Do you mind telling mind how you happen to show up just at the right moment?"

"Emma is there someplace we can talk?"

"Mr. Chance I don't know what game you are playing at this time around. The first time I met you mistook me as a prostitute at first before realizing I was a special agent. Now if you think I am some damsel in distress that needs your help you are wrong. Now I have a job to do and you two can see yourselves out."

Winston and Chance both leave and get back into their car.

"Chance why didn't you tell her why we were here?"

"Winston you saw the look of stress on her face, if we would have told her about the revenge plot against her. I don't think she could handle that right now. Her mind is wrapped up on providing security detail for the prince."

"So what are we going to do?"

"This way at least we know that she will not be alone for the next couple of days while the prince is here. Indirectly while providing protection for the prince she will also be protecting herself too with all the agents around."

"Yes I see and it leaves us free to find Volkov's brother." Winston smiles and starts the car to drive off.

Meanwhile back in Yates Village in Russian there is an old fort at the edge of the village. During one of the many civil wars in the last century, this fort was used to help fight off the communist forces. Today this fort has a different purpose as the old wooden door has been replaced by a modern solid steel sliding door. Inside of the fort there was a maze of activity going on with jeeps and personnel moving within the complex. Inside the main building where a high ranking meeting was going on. Around the table there were five men, two on each side of the table and a single man at the front. The four men sitting on the side are yelling at each about the failed assassination attempt. Each one promising that their group should have the next chance at eliminating the target. Finally, the man sitting at the front of the table holds his right hand up, and all voices cease at the table. This large man stands and looks directly at the other men who look down at the table to avoid his gaze.

"You all sit here fighting amongst yourselves while the American cow that murder my brother in cold blood is still out there. Did any of you forget out code? Blood for blood is the way of our life. Now Miguel we have welcome you in our family. You came to us broke, an outcast from your own country, but here you are equal with us. I look to you to make this right for my brother and our family. Can you do this?"

"Yes!" The young man says as he stands up from his chair. "The American woman will die by my hands, this I promise my family."


	3. Human Target: The Arrival

**In a section of Los Angeles where even the police are afraid to patrol at night outside of El'Camo Night Club. The Satan Bat's motorcycle club is out front drinking and have an impromptu party of their own. The President of the club Frank has been a member since his eighteenth birthday. Three generations of his family have been members of the Satan Bat's, and he has a reputation for being hard as a nail. It's a reputation that he has earned in other people's blood, but on this night he is meeting with someone behind El'Camo's that is tougher than he is, someone that Frank has learned to respect. Guerrerro is standing in from of his Cadillac facing Frank.**

**"Dude what do you have for me?"**

**"Guerrerro," Frank says his name with a hesitation in his voice. "The people that are after this agent friend of yours are dangerous, and they want blood for blood. They say she killed their leader's brother, and he has killers under his direct command coming here for her."**

**"When is the hit?"**

**"Do you have something for me first? After all, I am helping you."**

**Guerrerro just stares directly in Frank's eyes for a moment then asks, "Do you want me to give you something?"**

**"No," Frank says quietly almost as if he was talking to himself.**

**"Now when is the hit?"**

**"I don't know."**

**Guerrerro looks at Frank and takes a step towards him.**

**"No man I really don't know. I just know the word is that no one ever escapes them."**

**Back at the office Winston and Chance were going over ideas how to draw out the Kate attackers.**

**"You know normally you go undercover with the client to draw out the threat."**

**"Yep, but this time we are helping somebody that can't know that she is a client."**

**"That's going to make it hard to help her."**

**"No, it's going to make it fun. Trust me."**

**Winston just rolls his eyes as the elevator doors opens, and Guerrero walks in.**

**"What's up dude?"**

**"Did you find out anything useful? " Winston asks.**

**"Don't I always." Guerrerro answers as he jumps in Winston's office chair lifting his feet in the desk.**

**Winston just rolls his eyes as Guerrerro says, "The people after agent what's her name have never missed a target. "**

**"Any good news?" Winston asked.**

**"I have a lead on the hitter. His plane is coming in today."**

**"So all I have to do is meet him at the airport and act like I am his ride." Chance says.**

**"No dude, he is meeting someone from the Satan Bats, and I know who they are sending," Guerrerro says.**

**Later that afternoon at Elvis Pit Stop shop located five miles away from the airport. A waitress with orange hair is serving customers, she looks to be in her 50s and flirts with someone at every table. The smell of coffee beans mix with Grey Goose Vodka floods the senses as more customers come into a little shop, before headed to the airport. The waitress makes her way to the corner table to a single customer reading the newspaper. He is wearing a blue jean jacket with the sleeves tore off, matching his faded jeans with black cowboy boots.**

**"What'cha measure sugar?" Asked the waitress.**

**"Nothing just waiting for someone." Chance says flashing his smile at the waitress.**

**"You waiting for me baby, I get off in a few hours."**

**"Sorry, but I have to catch a flight, maybe next time when I am back in town."**

**Bending down to eye level with him she says. "You can count on it sugar."**

**Sitting in the alley behind the coffee shop, Winston is listening to the conversation laughing at Chance predicament.**

**Quietly and discreetly Chance talks through his comm-link. "Not funny at all."**

**"Hey you are the one with the blue eyes that women like, not me."**

**"Yeah, do you see our friend yet?"**

**"Nothing yet, but tell me again what you were planning on doing once he gets here."**

**"Simple, I am going to gain our new friend's trust and then calmly take his place at the airport to meet the hitter."**

**"Sounds too simple."**

**"Come on, I have a plan."**

**"That's what worries me. Wait a minute, and he is about to come inside. Get ready its show time."**


	4. Human Target: The Coffee Shop

Walking in the door of the coffee shop is a middle-aged man with dark hair and a heavy build like Kevin Sorbo from the Hercules tv show. He was wearing jeans and a striped shirt under his brown leather jacket. He was scanning the inside of the coffee shop standing in the doorway for a moment before he notices a single man sitting alone at a corner booth. He walks towards the back of the restaurant where a man was sitting.

"Are you Ace?"

"Why who wants to know?" Replies Chance.

"I heard you were a hard man, but to be honest I pictured you a little different."

"Sit down! I am a hard man don't let the blue eyes fool you."

Right on cue hearing their blue eye code word Winston enters the shop wearing his old beat policeman uniform. He sits down at the counter and orders a coffee.

"Wait here." Says Chance as he walks over to the counter where Winston is sitting. As the stranger looks on Chance gets the legs of the stool from underneath Winston, who crashes to the floor. Chance bends down and takes his gun before pointed it at him.

"You cops are all the same. Me, I love messing up cops. Why don't you leave before I test your gun out on you."

Winston playing his part of terrified cop runs out of the coffee shop without turning around. Chance walks back over to his corner table.

"We best get out of here before the chicken of a cop comes back with his friends. "

"That was good my mistake for doubting you earlier, and you are just like your reputation. "

"That won't help us much if we don't get out here." Both men leave together and get in a black Chrysler 300.

"You need to know that we have a priority target that must be dealt with before our foreign friend can do any work for you."

"Foreign friend? Don't you have a name for him?"

"Why do you care what his name is. You know they never used names it complicates things. But you should have already known that."

Chance looks up from the passenger side and smiles. "Of course I knew that."

They drive in silence for the next couple of miles before he reaches in his pocket for a gun, but Chance has already crossed the seat and has his gun at the man's temple.

"Now you keep driving, and give me your gun."

"Who are you?"

"Let's not worry about that right now, instead what can you tell us about your friend that you were going to pick-up tonight?"

"I will tell you nothing. They will kill me if I do, besides I want to live to find out what they are going to do to you."

He elbows Chance catching him off guard as he accelerates the car. He stops and spins the car quickly, when the car stops he jumps out. Chance jumps out of the car immediately to give chase.

Both men are running down 4th Avenue avoiding traffic. The one trying to escape, the other hoping for a break in this case. The man turns down an alley knocking down trash cans behind him in an effort to slow down his pursuer. Chance jumps and dodges the different roadblocks in front of him. Just as he was reaching for the man, a homeless person walks from the shadows and bumps into Chance as both men falls. The man turns around and emerges from the alley and freedom. Until a taxi cab comes smashing into him ending the chase and his life. A dark van pulls up behind the crowd, and Winston gets out.

"Chance you ok?"

"I'm fine, just wish I got to him before he caught a cab."

"Now without him we know zero about our shooter. So what do we do now?"

"Don't worry now we go to plan B and we do a crazy Roland."

"I am almost afraid to ask but what is a crazy Roland?"

"Roland was this guy we knew that used to sit all day waiting for the Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition to arrive."

"What's so crazy about that? I seem to recall that Guerrero does the same thing."

"That's true but Guerrero has a subscription and a home address for them to be delivered. Crazy Roland was homeless with no subscription. But he would still wait for that swimsuit issue."

"Ok, I get who Crazy Roland was, but how does that help us here?"

"Simple I am going go the airport to meet the shooter."

"Not so simple we don't have a name or profile. How are you going to find him?"

"Winston have some faith; crazy Roland never fails."

Meanwhile on a flight over the Pacific Ocean Miguel has a picture in his hands of Agent Emma. He rubs his fingers over the edges of the picture as the pilot voice comes across the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving at Los Angeles Airport in one hour."


	5. Human Target: Crazy Roland

Walking in the airport Chance thought to himself that maybe he should have told Winston that Crazy Rolands don't always work quite as plan. Simply because of all the different variables that are in play. I did not want to worry Winston with all the details but there is a good chance that the shooter might know who is meeting, but that's a risk we have to take.

Chance waits by the baggage claim turnstile as passengers from the plane start to piled down in the area looking for the belongings. He looks at each passenger trying to eliminate anyone that would not be an assassin. He sees a father and daughter, an obvious businessman, a group of young ladies, a family reunion group each wearing the same color cut off shirt. Then in the midst of this crowd finds possible two people that could meet the profile. The first, a middle age European man that had a carry on over his shoulder that appears to be a laptop and the second suspect another male traveling alone. This one was wearing shades with a tan shirt and worn blue jeans, and he did not have any carry-on bags. Chance walks up behind the passengers as the gather around as luggage begins to circle around.

He learned a long time ago that his best asset was his patience, and he did not have to wait too long. As two young children ran up to the first person to hugged their father. Now Chance targeted his full attention to the second person who only had a single duffle bag from the luggage carousel. Chance wondered who travels across the Atlantic Ocean with just one bag. He tells Winston in his ear piece that he found his man.

After Miguel picked up his bag and search around for his contact. He did not see anyone, and no one approach him. He was thinking about calling the family to confirm his contact time. When a man walks up and begins to speak with him.

"You the one that needs a ride?"

Miguel studies the man's face before finally replying.

"You are not the person that I was led to believe would be meeting me."

"What can I say, I get that all the time. People say that I looked like someone else."

"You don't look or sound like him. If this is some setup, you will find that these peasants mean nothing to me. They will not stop me from hurting you. Now I asked you one last time, where is the man that was supposed to meet me here?"

"He was picked up by the feds for questioning. So I am here for you. The feds stopped him on some random traffic stop and took him in for warrants." Said Chance flashing his grin, but he could tell that Miguel had doubts. This was the most critical part of a Crazy Roland, making contact. He knew his next words could make or break their plans.

"Listen my friend you and I can keep playing this game with you giving me the strange looks, or we can get you going to get that FBI girl that you came over here for."

Miguel remain quiet for a few moments, and Chance thought that they were the longest moments of his life as Miguel finally smiles and says "So where can we find that murdering capitalist pig?"

Meanwhile back downtown at the penthouse apartment, where the Prince has made his residence while visiting in the United States. His security received an upgrade after the car incident and on all three floors of the penthouse there was no less than five guards on each floor, plus Agent Emma Barnes.

Agent Barnes was put in charge of total security for the Prince after the car incident as she watched hidden camera footage from each floor, plus she had her agents in the hotel's lobby and outside patrolling the perimeter of the hotel. She was determined not to have a repeat with the prince under her watch, but her mind wander to Chance. She knew better than just to believe that he had gone off, despite what he had told her. She allows herself a smile as she thinks about their first meeting at the embassy where he thought she was a hooker, instead of an agent. How far they both had come since that fateful night. She didn't know if she could entirely trust him then, but after their second meeting she knew that she could trust him. Her mind returns to the present task at hand when one of her subordinates asked her a question.

Chance and Miguel drove to the east side of town where there was an overabundance of vacant houses. When they came to one lone house standing by itself away from the others. Chance stops the car and both men got out and walked up to the only apartment that had working lights. Chance opens the door to the apartment there is no furniture in the front room except for one chair in the middle of the room with a slim man sitting rocking back and forth.

"Boss here he is fresh meat from the airport." Said Chance.

"Who is this man?" Asked Miguel.

"Who am I. I'm the man that is going to help make your job a lot easier. You won't get the lady agent without my help. You may call me Mr. Cisco." Said Guerrero.


	6. Human Target: The Setup

Miguel eyed the man they called Cisco and wondered why he was even standing here in this seemingly abandoned apartment building meeting with this man.

"Why do I need you?" He asked Cisco.

"They told me that you were one of the best that our Russian family could send. If you had spent any time studying your target, you would know that she is surround by a dozen of other agents. All on duty protecting Prince Danube, and she is the lead agent assign to his protection."

"What does her job assignment have to do with me? I am just going to enjoy killing her." 

Standing up from his chair, "Miguel you won't even be able to get close enough to killed her with all the other agents around. But lucky for you that I have their itinerary for the next few days. I know every place that the woman agent will be. That means we can scope the place and set up for you to get her before anyone even knows that we are there."

"Why would you share this information with me?"

"I will do anything to help my Russian friends, and for a small fee."

Miguel laughs out loud before saying, "You Americans are all the same, you will do anything for cash gain. Alright Mr. Cisco, if you can do what you say, I will get your fee from the family."

Guerrero and Chance both smiled.

Not knowing about the events that are taking place against her, Agent Barnes was at city hall where Prince Danube was having lunch with the key figures in the local government. He was there to assure them about the pending business deal that would centered on a hub for their international airlines here in the city. Barnes was getting used to being in charge, and now that they luncheon had started she walked the perimeter herself taking everything in, she did not want to take anything for granted. Just as she finish her rounds, she saw a familiar face in the wrong place. The large man was wearing criteria uniform, but he was anything but that. He had a large smile when he noticed her looking at him.

"Winston, what are you doing here."

"Agent Barnes, I'm glad that I found you."

"It looks more like I found you. Where is Chance?"

"He's not here right now, but listen there is something you need to know."

"No Winston, there is something that you need to know. I don't know what you and Chance are up to, but I can't have the two of you interfering with the Prince's security detail again."

"Messing with, what are you talking about? Chance saved your life and the Prince's too. Now listen I have to tell you..."

"Stop, yes I know that you both helped the other day. But I have the Prince's security under control. No one will reach him now, and I don't have time wasting talking with you. Now if you will excuse me."

"Wow, now I know why you two have a thing."

"Winston, I will have you to know that Chance and I do not have a thing or whatever you are calling it. Now I think you have wasted enough of my time. I have to get back to the Prince."

"Barnes that is what I have been trying to tell you the prince is not in danger, but you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the whole Embassy episode and their head of security?"

"Of course I do, that is when I got assigned to desk duty thanks to you and Chance."

"Well Alexi's brother is the head of a Russian Cartel and he wants revenge against you for his brother's death."

"I did not kill his brother."

"Yes, I know that, Chance I ready told us, but that doesn't change the facts that he thinks that you did. Since in your report you did not mention Chance's involvement."

"Someone wants revenge against the US government and its federal agent's, that is everyday news, Mr. Winston."

"Yes that might be, but in this case he has already sent a hired killer to find you."


	7. Human Target: The Plan

The three men get inside of a black Ford Explorer with Chance driving while Guerrero and Miguel sit in the back. Ever since Mr. Cisco/Guerrero told Miguel, his plan for helping him get to Agent Barnes Miguel had been quiet. Miguel tried to contact the family back in Russian but could not get a good signal. He did not know it at the time, but Winston was in the next apartment with a signal blocker. For Chance's plan to work that had to keep Miguel isolated from his overseas contact, until they were ready for him to communicate with them. The only way for Volkov to stop coming after Agent Barnes he had to think that Miguel was successful in killing her.

"You mediated over there or something?"

"No Cisco, but it's never wise to say too much to people that you have just met."

"So you don't trust me. That's good because you don't have to believe me."

"You just remember I don't work for you."

"I will remember that, but you just remember that we are together on this. You don't have to trust me, and you don't have to work for me, but you do have to listen to me if you want to get this agent. If you follow my lead in the next two hours, she will be dead, and you my non-trusted friend will be on your way back to where ever you come from."

"Lets us both hope that you can deliver on that promise."

Chance just listens from the from seat while he is driving, and with his unseen hand, he keeps texting with Winston. Who lets him know that the recording device in the truck in working correctly, and that he was having a hard time convincing Agent Barnes that she was in danger.

At the state's capital Prince Danube and his entourage has arrived at their meeting with the governor and Ambassador Smith from the State Department. Agent Barnes had asked for other agents for the prince's protection and had received them. She had officers posted outside of the state department, as well as some on the rooftops of the adjacent buildings looking out for any unseen threats.

Inside agents were roaming the halls, as well as two agents that never let the Prince's side. She was determined not to let another incident happen to the prince under her watch, but at the same time she wondered if she should believe Chance's friend Winston. She had never known the former police officer to lie, in fact, she found him to be more straightforward and serious than Chance in their previous encounters. She decided that even if she was in danger, the Prince's safety came first.

Agent Barnes had to give Winston a visitor's pass and allowed him to stay in the capital after he kept pressing the issue about her safety. He knew that Miguel was with Chance and Guerrero far away from the capital, but Guerrero was sure that the "Sinetink" Russian Cell would have sent more than one person after Barnes. Winston did not like Guererro, but his two associates in their past life used to be master assassins themselves, and they knew how to think like assassins. He also knew after working with them that the two of them knew how to blend in with any scene, which means that if there were another assassin he would be hard to spot until the last minute. Winston had two thought on his mind, one he hope that Guererro was wrong about the second shooter and that he would be fast enough to help Barnes if Guererro was right.

Chance drove the car off the freeway as Cisco and Miguel still talk in the back. Looking at the text from Winston he knew that they had to hurry because the second shooter would probably try to get Barnes at the Capital. But there was a feeling in the back of his mind that he could not escape. That there was something else going on too, he just could not put his finger on it now.

"So Cisco, I appreciate your tour of this America city, but I want that capitalist pig now."

"Ah, my friend you see that we are downtown, we will be in position outside of the federal building where this agent works at in a couple of minutes. Then you will have your revenge."

"We should see because I am starting to get the feeling that you two are not what you say that you are."

"Miguel, that is an insult, do you not see where we are now? There is the federal building right there in front of us, and we are going to get in position right now so you can take that rat out and get revenge for the both of us."

"I missed judge you Cisco, so this is one of your fame federal buildings. It's too bad I am only here to take out one agent, I would love to treat the whole building to some old school Russian love. I can take it from here."

"Miguel I want Ace to go with you. You get to take the kill shot for that woman agent, but Ace get to off anyone else that gets in your way."

Miguel was going to argue, but instead, he gets out of the car as Chance holds open the door for him. He retrieves his backpack from the trunk of the car, and the two of them are off. Guerrero grabs his phone and sends out a text to Winston letting him know that they are there.

The two men walk down the street normal as not to draw any attention to themselves. As they by the alley between the garage and the office building directly across the street from the capital they turned down the alley. They keep checking behind them before entering the side door for the parking garage. They take the steps as they march up to the third floor where the exit the stairways. The third floor was full of cars, and a security booth was on that level. Miguel motion for Chance to wait as he approaches the unsuspecting security guard with his knife drawn in his left hand. Inches away from his target, he braces himself to strike, just then the security guard falls over, and Chance appears.

"I told you to wait for me."

"I don't like waiting, and besides, you were taking too long."

"I told Cisco I like working alone. If you can't follow directions from me, this is over. We can both go back to him, and I will acquire this American agent later."

"You won't get another chance like this one. From here on in we play it your way."

Both men pause before Miguel nods in agreement, and they are away again to the location they saw on the map. The room in the capital where Prince Danube was having lunch with the state leaders was across from the third floor. Miguel sits his gear down and pulls out his sniper rifle and takes aim at his targets.

"Bye by you worthless piece of America trash." He says as he prepares to rain down sniper fire on the luncheon.


End file.
